wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starfrost
Starfrost is a NightWing/IceWing hybrid, and the son of Walrus, who fell in love with a NightWing. He is currently in a relationship with Shiver, an IceWing Princess whom he now resides with in the Ice kingdom. Starfrost is also shown to enjoy writing scrolls, and soon becomes a writer. He also goes by the nickname Frost. This character has been created by Drachen Hybride so please don’t use without permission! Appearance Starfrost has midnight Black scales, and white spikes that run down his back. He has an IceWing snout, forehead, forelegs, and blue forked tongue, but the rest of his traits are NightWing. The underside of his wings are described as being like a galaxy of stars, and having sky blue eyes like his father. His serrated claws, belly, are also white. He is described by Shiver to be quite handsome. Personality Starfrost is a kind, generous dragon, and has a passion for writing scrolls. He is shown to be very loyal to those he loves, as he was willing to stay with Shiver in the Ice kingdom, despite Queen Snowstorm’s disapproval. He is shown to adore Fateseeker, and holds no grudge against Walrus for sending his mother away. Starfrost is also quite romantic, and can be rebellious when it comes to following rules. Biography (300 years after DoD) Starfrost was raised in the Night Kingdom by his NightWing mother, Fateseeker. Four years after her death, him and his uncle, Blackscales, and two other NightWings, visit the Ice Kingdom to negotiate a piece treaty in return for “The gift of diplomacy” that was stolen years back. Starfrost, is at first nervous, since there are only three bracelets to get them over the great ice cliff. However, he is son revealed that his IceWing traits were enough to get him across. After, the NightWings are then settled the castle at the border of the IceKingdom, that was abandoned years back. Starfrost, tired of is uncle’s lectures, then sneaks out at dusk for a flight. He then spots an IceWing doing patrols, whom he follows down to the shore. He then discovers it is female, and is captivated by her beauty. Starfrost then has a chat with her, learning that her name is Shiver, and begins to fall in love with her. The next day, him and Blackscales are called in for a meeting with Queen Snowstorm, and he soon figures out Shiver is a Princess, the Queen’s niece. Starfrost then meets up with Shiver again, and asks why she didn’t tell him she was royalty. Shiver then admits she didn’t want Starfrost to treat her any differently, and they then go for a flight under the stars. On the final night of their stay, a celebration is held in the courtyard to acknowledge the new found alliance. Starfrost spots Shiver in the crowd, and makes his way over to her to express his feelings. However, he then overheard Shiver is engaged to another IceWing, Evergreen, and leaves. Shiver notices his absence, and chases after him. Starfrost then begs Shiver to come with him to the Night Kingdom, but she lies and tells him he is a half dragon, and would never meet up to her standards. Starfrost becomes heartbroken, and quickly flies away. The following morning, the NightWings departure. Starfrost, nonetheless, stays behind, and reveals to Shiver that he could not live without her. Shiver replicates these feelings, but the reunion is interrupted by the Queen’s advisor, Walrus, who reveals to be Starfrost’s father. Walrus has a brief discussion with Starfrost on how he met Fateseeker, and that he sent sent her away after learning she was due with an egg. Queen Snowstorm, over hears the commotion, and confronts them, threatening to kill Starfrost if he does not return to his kingdom immediately. Starfrost refuses to leave Shiver’s side, and he then comes up with the idea that the couple could live in the palace that the NightWings stayed in, so there would be no uproar. Snowstorm reluctantly agrees, but forces them to swear to never have dragonets that could challenge her for the throne. A year later, Starfrost and Shiver are married, and live happily in the border castle, and are visited often by Walrus. Starfrost becomes a writer, and starts to wonder if he and Shiver will always be bounded by their oath to not have dragonets. Relationships Princess Shiver Upon their meeting, Starfrost immediately falls in love with Shiver, and shows great affection towards her. He shows no anger when realising that Shiver did not tell him she’s a princess, and their bond starts to grow stronger as they open up to each other. Starfrost was hurt when he found out that Shiver was promised to another, but still admitted he loves her to the end of the world. Walrus At first, Starfrost lacked the knowledge of his father, and believed him to be dead. This is untrue, however, as Walrus was alive and well at the Ice Kingdom. Starfrost is unsure of how he feels about his father, as Walrus sent Fateseeker away so that he could remain as the Queen’s advisor. However, Starfrost puts this aside, and still tries to maintain a good relationship with Walrus. Fateseeker Starfrost loves his mother dearly, and is shown to mourn Fateseeker ever since her death. Blackscales Starfrost cares about his uncle, but can be annoyed by his constant lectures. It is unknown if Blackscales will ever visit him. Trivia * Starfrost is nocturnal, but soon adapts to the normal schedule after living in the Ice Kingdom. * He is the first hybrid designed by Drachen Hybride. * Starfrost is shown to enjoy getting up at dusk for a flight. * Starfrost can breath fire, but in cold places his breath turns into a frosty mist. This may be frostbreath, but it is undecided. * He can withstand subzero temperatures, like an IceWing. * He is sworn to never have dragonets with Shiver. Gallery More flying in soon! Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Writer)